


Blue Hour

by Cocoadile



Category: One Direction (Band), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, One Direction/Twilight Crossover, Romance, Special Abilities, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoadile/pseuds/Cocoadile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis Tomlinson leaves his hometown of Doncaster to live in Holmes Chapel and meets Harry Styles, his life is thrown into a concoction of reality and fantasy. Harry isn't normal and neither are his friends. Secrets are being kept from Louis and he's determined to find them out, no matter the costs.</p>
<p>The more he learns, the more danger he's unraveling unto himself and others. But Louis cannot resist the allure of Harry and the danger that comes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hour

"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desireable."

\- Mark Twain

* * *

 

Leaving is always hard. Especially when something important is being left behind; friends, family, memories, familiarity. Routines are broken when you leave. It's hard to realize just how much of an influence others have on you and your everyday life and what an impact you have on their lives until your not in it anymore. When your gone, there's a hole left in the routine and eventually, whatever part you played in it, is worked around; forgotten.

I've been preparing for this day for months, but now that the day is here my resolve is wavering. I'm supposed to leave today to go live with my father in Holmes Chapel, yet I want nothing more than to stay here in Doncaster. I don't want to leave my family and life behind. But my mind has already been made up. I'm leaving today and I'm gonna make the most out of this last hour here.

The furniture from my room has already been moved into my father's house so the room is now empty, ready for whatever my mom or sisters have planned for it. My mom set up an air mattress for me so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch on my final night.

My mum is the closest thing I know to a saint. She's been through five kids already and is fantastic at the job of playing Mother. She's put up with all my antics and ideas and even helped with some of them. It's mostly for her that I'm going to go live with my dad. Mum got pregnant _again_ and is expecting another pair of twins. With more kids in the house, it's really gonna be taking a toll on her. I know with one less person in the house it will be somehwhat easier on her. She insisted that I stay but I plan to follow through with my plans.

When I leave my room and venture to the kitchen, I see mum and the girls all waiting for me at the table. Mum obviously went all out on breakfast today.

"Good morning Lou!" was shouted from all my sisters.

I smiled at them and stode over to where they were sitting. I reached and pulled Daisy out of her chair and manipulated her until I had her hanging by the ankles.

"Pancakes and profiteroles! You shouldn't have!" I playfully growled as Daisy squealed with laughter and voicturous laughter came from the rest of the table occupants. I carefully set her on her feet and set her on my lap while I took a seat at the table with the rest of my family.

I reached and filled my plate with food while Charlotte and Félicité chatted over their tea. Phoebe was quietly loading her plate with a monsterous stack of pancakes while mum went back to the kitchen for another pot of tea.

"You really should be eating more Louis," I heard my mum gently scold from behind me. She reached around me and set the pot on the table. I felt her arms go around me and Daisy. I felt her let out a long sigh and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"I think that's the first time someone has ever said those words to me," I joked to her. I peeked down at her face and saw a sad smile lingering on her face. She released me and went to sit in the chair next to mine. She poured herself a cut of tea and watched me out of the corner of her eye. I noticed her unpreoccupied hand was resting on her growing baby-bump.

I look back down at my plate and forked more food into my mouth. I knew mum was sad to see me go, but she would support my decision. I look up as Mark entered the kitchen.

Mark and mum got married when I was something like four years old. Apart from frequent visits with my real father, Mark was the next best thing to a father.

"Hey Mark, I see you obviously had trouble getting out of bed this morning," I teased as Mark sat in the empty chair next to Charlotte. Mark grumbled something and quickly started to fill his plate. He shot me a look but I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Had trouble sleeping is all," he replied. He swallowed his food quickly and look pointedly at me. "Louis, today is the day! Leaving home to start a whole new adventure!" I smiled at his optimism.

His comments prompted a whole new round of conversation. Charlotte and Félicité quickly started to ask questions about what Holmes Chapel was like and what the school offered. Phoebe and Daisy were obviously more concerned with visiting there or me coming back for holidays. I could easily visit whenever I pleased so working something out with mum wouldn't be a problem. I was only going to be a few hours away so it wasn't going to be a problem.

Mum, on the other hand, was trying to sound convincing and telling me how important it is to spend a lot of time studying for school. I simply rolled my eyes over my tea and recieved a light smack on my arm in response from her.

The rest of breakfast passed with small talk about my trip to Holmes Chapel. I'm going by tube so if there are no mechanical issues, I should be arriving there in two hours from when I leave. Since all my stuff is already waiting for me in Chesire, my only carry on is a backpack with sandwiches and water for my trip.

I glanced over Mark's head and look at the clock. Almost 10 AM.

I'm gonna miss the tube.

"Mum, it's almost 10! We gotta go!" I shouted. Mum look at the clock and gasped. She threw her napkin on her plate and stood up quickly.

"Well we gotta go now or you're missing your train!"

Daisy hopped off my lap and I rushed out of my chair to get my backpack from my room. I scrambled down the hallway and shoved my door open. It was empty. All that was left my presence, which would be gone in a few moments. I took one last look around and grabbed the backpack from behind the door and left.

Mum was waiting for me by the door with her car keyes in hand. The girls and Mark were waiting with her.

We all quickly said our goodbyes and promises of phone calls in the near future. I had to spend an extra minute conforting the twins when they started to cry. Eventually mum had to pry me off them and pull me out the door.

The car ride to the station was quiet. Mum didn't say much. She had only asked how I was feeling then clammed up again. I could tell she was trying to look happy for me. I knew she would mourn my leaving, but she would manage without me here.

We quickly sorted our business out, bought my train ticket and ran through the crowds. We found my train and slowed our run.

I turned and threw my arms around her and held on tight. She gripped my tightly and swayed gently.

"You be good, you hear?" she softly said. I only nodded and pulled away.

"I promise."

I look at her one last time and turned to board the tube. I found my desired seat and look out the window. She was still standing where I had left her. I heard the door close shut and an announcement made over the speaker in the train. The train moved forward and the figure of my mother stayed back. I waved from my window and she waved back with tears on her face. I continued waving until she was out of sight.

I turned and faced forward in my seat. The tube was ever the same. Somewhat clean, somewhat dirty. You get used to it after a while.

I had two more stops in Stockport and Wilmslow station. I bought my train fares and boarded each one. Each second, minute, and mile took me farther from Doncaster. I was getting closer and closer to Holmes Chapel.

It had started to rain again when I look out the window. I checked my phone for the time. It was a 15 minutes passed noon. The railway station should be near.

When I arrived, my dad was waiting for me in the car park. We had the usual greeting between father and son and the usual conversation in the car. I was happy to see him of course, and I was a tad excited to visit into town soon.

The drive back to his house was more chatty. He had been asking about mum and the girls so I had plenty of information to offer in this conversation. He even asked how Mark was holding up, much to my slight surprise. He told me about how Georgia was doing with her mum.

When we pulled up to the gray house at the end of the road, I remembered old memories from when me, mum, and dad all lived in this house. It's been more than 13 years since then. The house didn't change much since the last time I had visited. I opened my car door and stepped into the cold air.

I'm in Holmes Chapel.


End file.
